


A Teaspoon of Green

by davenzis



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenzis/pseuds/davenzis
Summary: It was early evening and they were at a get-together for an lgbtq club David joined at the university. Since he didn’t know anyone yet and was feeling nervous about being thrown into an environment with a bunch of strangers, he managed to convince Matteo to join him tonight for moral support. But this wasn’t what he expected would happen before they left their apartment earlier that day.David angrily took a bite of his cupcake as he watched some guy shamelessly flirt with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	A Teaspoon of Green

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to pebbles and maria for taking the time to read the shit drafted version of this and helping me out lol ❤️

It was early evening and they were at a get-together for an lgbtq club David joined at the university. It was apparently something the club members did before actual meetings officially began, which took place during or immediately after school hours. A way for the club members to meet and get to know each other a little bit early on.

Since he didn’t know anyone yet and was feeling nervous about being thrown into an environment with a bunch of strangers, he managed to convince Matteo to join him tonight for moral support. Not that it took much, he simply stated that he didn’t want to go alone and that was that.

But this wasn’t what he expected would happen before they left their apartment earlier that day.

David angrily took a bite of his cupcake as he watched some guy shamelessly flirt with his boyfriend. The girl who was talking his ear off beside him didn’t seem to realize that her words were going in one side and out the other.

It’s not like he was about to walk over there and pull Matteo away like some possessive asshole. David trusted him but that didn’t mean he would be free from any sort of reaction. The annoyance was simply fully directed at the other party.

He didn’t need to be within hearing distance to know that that Chad-looking douchebag was into Matteo. He might as well be shouting it for everyone in the room to hear. His smile too bright, his head tilting too often, his laughter too over the top.

David rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, turning his attention elsewhere.

—

David held Matteo’s hand the entire walk home. He would’ve clung to him completely if it was possible.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah. Totally,” David replied dryly.

Matteo laughed. “Doesn’t sound like it.”

“No, I did. I’m looking forward to when the club activities start. I’m just tired.” It’s the truth, but he wasn’t really in the mood to go into details as to why.

David ended up putting an arm around his waist. It was a happy medium. He could feel Matteo staring at him for an extended period of time. David smirked, but before he could make a flirtatious joke, he was cut off.

“You have icing on your face,” Matteo said, wiping it off roughly with his fingers and then using David’s jacket as a tissue.

—

During the first club meeting, the guy from the get-together hadn’t approached David once. But now, here was was, sitting beside him. Evidently, there was only one reason for that.

“So, where’s your friend?”

“Who?” David sighed, knowing full well who he was talking about.

“The cute guy you were with this weekend.”

David was all but turned completely away from him. He wasn’t exactly hiding that he was uninterested in partaking in the conversation. His eyes scanned around the room and he wished the girl from before were here so he’d have someone else to talk to. It was also mostly to have an excuse to _not_ be talking to this guy.

He leaned forward some more, trying to put himself directly in David’s line of sight.

“He’s not my _friend._ ”

“Oh, yeah? Could’ve sworn you guys walked in together.”

“No, you’re right about that.” David turned to him and forced the fakest smile onto his face. “He’s my _boyfriend_.”

The Chad-looking douchebag just nodded in acknowledgment, but his expression said he didn’t really care one way or another.

“So what’s his name?”

“You’re telling me the entire time you were together you didn’t ask his name?” David scoffed. Of course, he was probably only talking about himself. Amazing how his previous assumptions were spot on despite never speaking to the guy until now.

He pretty much ignored what David just said. “Why isn’t he here? I was kinda looking forward to seeing him again.”

David opened his mouth to respond with a sarcastic remark, but before he could say anything, the club president spoke up and quieted everyone to make an announcement.

—

David was ecstatic when he found out that him and Matteo would have one class together. But the excitement didn’t last.

They were sitting in Statistics and he tried, he truly did, to school his face into something resembling casualty. He was unsure about whether or not he was succeeding.

Matteo was sitting to his right and beside him sat _Chad_ , as he felt inclined to address him.

He could see him pass a note to Matteo out of the corner of his eye and it took all of his willpower not to glare at the guy. Also, why was he sliding it over like a giddy 10 year old? It didn’t seem like he was trying to be subtle at all.

Much to David’s amusement, the professor seemed to have taken notice as well. “Chad,” she said in a scolding tone.

David snorted. _No fucking way._

Matteo turned to him with raised brows.

He took a deep breathe, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

—

Sure, on the days when David needed to, he only had to deal with being in the same room as Chad for an hour or so. But it was still too many times a week for his preference.

It wasn’t like club meetings were daily; they had them twice a week. But there was also the one class together, which was also twice a week. And that was so much worse because Matteo was there as well.

Chad sat beside him every chance he got, but on the occasions when they showed up later, David sat as far away from him as possible, with Matteo in tow.

David wondered to himself if Chad was aware of how obnoxious he was and purposely got under his skin. One thing was for sure. He was shameless and whether or not he was aware of _that_ , he didn’t seem to care.

—

Laura had invited David and Matteo over for dinner, so they planned on meeting at the courtyard.

David happily made his way there and waited. When he caught sight of the person walking with Matteo, his easy smile turned into a glower. He sighed in exasperation. The guy was persistent, he’ll give him that.

David stood up and forced a smile onto his face, reaching out to pull Matteo by the hand, who loosened his grip temporarily to wind their fingers together.

“Well, I’m gonna go now.” Chad waved and said bye to Matteo, promptly ignoring David.

He rolled his eyes. “Asshole,” he mumbled in a low voice. “What was he talking to you about?”

“He was asking why I never attended the club meetings,” Matteo explained, leaning in for a kiss. “Guess he thought I was a member.”

“Yeah, probably.”

—

Matteo ended up staying home from a cold. It wasn’t a big deal, but David told him it’s better to get some rest now rather than wait until it got worse.

He didn’t get a single whiff of Chad’s douchey cologne that day.

—

David was the last of the three to enter their Statistics class. Chad was sitting down next to Matteo.

“Hey,” David said, kissing Matteo on the cheek.

“Hey.” Matteo gave him a smile before turning back to Chad who was showing him pictures of his dog.

“Do you have any pets?” he asked Matteo.

“No, but I do wanna get one some day.”

David pulled out his notebook and began doodling in it while waiting for class to start, unwilling to spare Chad a single glance. He couldn’t help that they were sitting close enough for him to listen in on their conversation. It’s not eavesdropping.

“Cat person or dog person?”

“Does someone have to be one or the other?” Matteo laughed. “Both.”

“You’re totally right, Matteo!”

_There goes Chad’s obnoxious laugh again._ David didn’t even fight the urge to roll his eyes this time.

He nudged, or more like pushed, Matteo with his shoulder, who ended up bumping into David. His pen slashed right across the little animated sushi on the page.

David put his pen down and made a show of wrapping an arm around Matteo’s waist as if he were in actual danger of falling off of his chair. Then again, in his case, that was probably plausible.

“Watch out, babe.”

Chad squinted his eyes at him for just a fraction of a second, but David caught it. He was feeling smug.

“Missed you in class yesterday by the way.” Chad said, putting his phone away. “I’m guessing you were sick?”

Matteo nodded. “Just a small cold.”

“You’re free to copy my notes if you want. Wouldn’t want you to get behind on things.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I could just get the notes from David, it’s easier that way. Thanks, though.”

David bit back a smirk.

—

The club was gathered at the student center to let people know about a fundraiser they would be holding the following week. David and a few other members were standing around a table with flyers they were handing out to passing students.

It was a free period, so Matteo was sitting off to the side, away from the club but near enough, with Jonas. The three of them were gonna grab food together once David was finished here.

He felt a nudge in his arm accompanied by the scent of a strong cologne that signaled his fight or flight. He sighed in irritation. “What?”

Chad tilted his head towards where Matteo was sitting. When David looked over, Jonas had an arm thrown over his shoulder and was playfully shaking him. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

“Again,” David said. “What?”

It wasn’t even worth explaining that the two of them were best friends and have been for years. Who was Chad to them anyways? At the end of the day, he was just some random dude who had a crush on his boyfriend.

“Are you okay with that? Matteo’s so cute, I’d be worried if I were you. Before you know it, someone might snatch him right up.”

David’s mouth gaped and he finally turned to him directly.

_“Dude, can you shut up? Also, can you keep at least a 15 feet distance away from me at all times from now on? Please and thanks.”_

David shook his head, snapping out of that lovely daydream. “Yeah well, you’re not me,” he said.

—

What the hell was so important that Chad needed to be whispering about it to Matteo every 5 seconds? Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but that’s what it felt like.

David reached over and held Matteo’s hand from underneath the table.

—

Chad’s constant interferences shouldn’t be affecting him, but he couldn’t deny that it jilted his day and he needed cuddles to recharge.

As Matteo brushed his teeth, David had his arms wrapped around waist and his chin hooked over his shoulder. He would cling to him until they fell asleep that night if it was the last thing he did.

When David began planting soft kisses onto his neck, Matteo didn’t say anything, but the eyes he looked at David with from the mirrors reflection were amused.

Unfortunately, he had to let go of Matteo briefly so he could use the restroom. But once he was finished, David made grabby hands at him from where he was already laying down in bed.

“You’re being clingy,” Matteo said as David pulled him close.

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” David softly pecked his bottom lip.

“Is there a reason?” Matteo repeated the action, but two pecks.

“Do I need a reason?” Three pecks.

“No. But is there one?”

“Kinda. I missed you today.” David would be embarrassed to admit that since they were only apart for a few hours while Matteo was hanging with the guys, but he didn’t have it in him to care.

David just stared at Matteo’s face for a few seconds.

“What?” he asked quietly.

David sighed dramatically. “You really are so cute.”

“ _What?_ Shut up.”

“Why? Other people can say it but I can’t even though I’m your boyfriend?”

Matteo furrowed his brows at that. “David, what’s going on?”

He sighed again. “You’re gonna think it’s stupid. It _is_ stupid.”

“Tell me anyways.”

“Give me a kiss first and I’ll consider it.”

Matteo rolled his eyes but the corner of his mouth quirked up. He leaned in to kiss David.

“Chad.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” And then after a second. “Oh! Fucks sake.” Matteo sighed. “Yeah, what about him?”

David guessed that from Matteo’s perspective, there wasn’t really anything going on that was worth mentioning. The guy was obviously not even in the vicinity of his thoughts. Matteo was never actually present when Chad approached David to talk about him, and David never actually brought up any of the things he said. But Matteo was asking now and there was no point in hiding what he was feeling and why.

“He called you cute and it pissed me off,” David said frankly.

Matteo stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting what David just said sink in. Makes sense, considering how trivial it must sound.

“Can you really blame him?”

“Matteo, I swear to god.”

He giggled. “Seriously, that’s it? Why is it bothering you so much?”

“It isn’t.”

When he didn’t respond, David continued. “Okay fine, it is. _He_ is. It’s not like this is the first time, you know. Ever since you guys first met, he kept asking about you. He was all ‘Where’s your cute friend?’” he said in a mocking tone. “He always says things like that and other dumb shit. And he’s always sitting with you in class and whispering I don’t even know what into your ear.”

There was a pause. “Don’t you trust me?”

The realization that Matteo might have thought for even a split second that he doubted his trust made David’s stomach sink. “Yes! Of course I do. Matteo, it’s not because of that... I just don’t like it... I don’t know okay, he’s just so fucking annoying.”

Matteo laughed and it eased David’s worry. Then he pursed his lips as if he were deep in thought.

“I don’t think it’s stupid by the way,” he finally said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. If someone were... constantly saying that to me... about _you_ , I’d be feeling the same way, too.” He was idly running his fingers along the shell of David’s ear. “Probably,” he belatedly added with a small smile.

Despite Matteo’s attempt at passing the reassuring statement off as nonchalant, his voice and the expression he was looking at David with was so soft, as if he were in awe at something. Even when he didn’t speak, he was always saying so much.

David felt little bubbles of affection springing up and popping inside his stomach as he looked back at him. He really wanted to throw himself at Matteo right now.

“Oh, ‘probably’ huh?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Matteo replied with a cheeky grin.

David kissed him, allowing his lips to linger before scrunching up his nose. “You’re so cute.”

Matteo rolled his eyes. “Stop.” He turned over onto his back and tugged at David’s shirt so he hovered over him.

“But I thought you were well aware of how cute you are,” he teased.

Matteo clicked his tongue and playfully shoved David’s face away before pulling him close again and wrapping his arms around his neck.

David laughed into the kiss. “I love you.”

—

It’s been a nice peaceful few days without any untimely and unfortunate run-ins. But of course, it couldn’t possibly last.

There was a bump on David’s shoulder as he walked out of the club room. He wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on around him as he looked down at his phone, reading a text from Matteo saying that he was in the mood for takeout.

When he finally did look up, he saw Chad walking towards Matteo who was leaning up against the wall nearby.

David picked up his pace and quickly passed him.

Matteo looked up, immediately smiling when their eyes met. But before he could say hello, David’s lips crashed into his, a hand cupping his cheek.

Matteo made a surprised sound before kissing him back.

David pressed himself against Matteo, sandwiching him between his own body and the wall. They kissed in a way that was probably inappropriate under the current settings but he was feeling rightfully petty.

When he pulled back, it took a couple of seconds for Matteo to open his eyes.

“Hi?” He was all flushed cheeks and crooked smile.

“I missed you.”

“Sure, I’ll buy that,” Matteo said, subtlety glancing to the side.

David couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face and bit his lip. Matteo saw right through him.

He gave David another swift kiss before pushing off wall. “You wanna make more a show out if it?”

Before David could even respond or wonder what he was talking about, Matteo jumped onto his back. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around David, making him wobble slightly before he righted himself.

Matteo’s giggles tickled his ear and made David laugh, too.

Their laughter filled the hall as they stumbled outside.


End file.
